13 Things I Should Have Done
by RJA
Summary: Truth or Dare? Simple enough game, until Hinata gets dared to steal Shino’s sunglasses. As Hinata tries to steal his precious sunglasses, she soon finds out Shino hates her beloved Naruto and wants him out of her head for good.
1. Should of Said Truth

**13 Things I Should Have Done**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. He owns me.

**Pairings: **Mainly HinataXShino, but others may pop up.

**Rating: M**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Should of stayed with Truth**

"Okay Temari. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked while giggling. All of the girls were in a giggling fit since Tenten found some of her parent's vodka behind some potato chips in the cabinet above the fridge. The girls were all sitting in a circle on pillows around the bottle. Tenten made up the rule that if you can't say it or do it, you take a swig. And there had been a lot of swigs. A lot.

"Truth. I'm not getting so drunk that I fall asleep first so you asses' can draw on my face like last time," Temari said with a light blush on her face from the effect of the alcohol.

The girls all burst out laughing, except Hinata who just smiled slightly. If her father or Neji found out she had even taken a sip of vodka, she'd be dead. So Hinata chose truth every time, always answering and never drinking.

"Okay Temari," Sakura said between giggles, "is it true that . . . " Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Do you really have a boyfriend back in Suna or are you only saying you do because your mad that Shikamaru had a girlfriend when you came back to visit earlier."

Hinata looked over at Temari. She herself knew that Temari was lying. When Temari came back to Konoha to help everyone plan Tenten's sweet sixteen two weeks earlier and found out Shikamaru had a girlfriend she looked like she was going to cry, but she'd never show it to any of the other guys. Temari had the reputation of being the hard ass kunonchi and she couldn't let the other guys see her cry, so she kept it all in. And when they asked her if she knew about Shikamaru's new girl, she just shrugged it off and stated she didn't care because she has a boyfriend back in Suna. Gaara and Kankuro looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't comment about her words. Gaara seemed to understand Temari's distress apparently though, because he started to follow Shikamaru about wherever he went. Always watching him.

"Well duh," Temari said with a shake of her head. "Who the hell would want to be with me anyways?" Hinata made a move to comfort Temari when she heard the catch in her voice.

"Excuse me!" Tenten boomed. She was the wasted of them all. "Temari you are a desert goddess and if Shikamaru can't sees it, then he's a stupid, stupid . . . " Tenten looked up at the ceiling hoping to find a good word from above.

"A stupid fucktard!" Ino said in union. Ino had gone through so many boys it was hard to even see her a couple of months ago because she was so busy. A lot of the other girls said she was a slut who just wanted to be felt on by all the boys in Konoha. That wasn't it at all. Ino just wanted to find love so badly, so desperately, she went through half the population of young men in Konoha. Sadly, she gave up her attempts after being in a relationship where the boy she was dating hit her. Ino said it was an accident, but Sakura still kicked his ass. Ino swore men off forever after that.

"Yeah! Who needs guys anyways?!" Sakura said waving her hands in the air while jumping off her mountain of pillows."

"Exactly! They think it's okay if they cheat, but if we cheat, it's a whole different thing!" Tenten stated. She was definitely talking about her horrible relationship with Neji. Or at least what was left of it, which wasn't much. Hinata didn't even remember when things started to sour between Tenten and Neji, but their relationship was definitely at a non-existent state. If Neji and Tenten started to walk down the same street one of them would turn around and go the other way. Tenten called him an uncaring bastard and Neji called her an obsessive bitch. That's what was left of their loving relationship.

"Yeah Temari," Hinata said in her soft voice.

The four of the girls looked at Hinata after hearing her soft retort after their loud ones and burst into another fit of laughter. Hinata looked at the four in confusion. How they all went from depression to cheerful laughter was always beyond her, probably because the four were so close. Don't get her wrong. She loved them all dearly, but she still always felt like an outsider in the group and she never understood why. They all treated each other like sisters, so what was this empty feeling?

Hinata's thoughts were cut off when Temari swung her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, what I want to know is how you never had a boyfriend. Your sooo cute!" Temari said with a slur, while falling a little bit back at her attempt to stand.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "They all have their heads to far up their ass to notice something good!" Tenten said as she tackled Hinata. Hinata knew they were talking about Naruto. No matter how hard she tried she knew he would always see her as a friend. So why was she still trying?

"Truth or dare?" Temari said as she put a choke hold on Hinata.

"T-truth," Hinata said in an inaudible voice while tugging on Temari's arm and trying to pull Tenten off her.

"Oh come on Hinata. You've been saying truth all night. Just pick one dare. Please. Have some fun," Sakura said while pulling her bubble gum hair back into a ponytail. Naruto was always and forever after Sakura. Everyone said Sakura was still torn up about Sasuke leaving Konoha. Hinata knew Sakura had a had a huge crush on him in her younger years, but when he left, Hinata believed that Sakuras crush turned into love after Sakura learned what it was like to be without him. Sakura was very beautiful. Emerald eyes that sparkled when she laughed and always shone with care, it was heart breaking to see her cry, especially for Sasuke. He wasn't coming back. And even if he did, no one would care. He was the traitorous bastard to all.

"Yeah, come on. It's my birthday, please!" Tenten said with a pout growing on her face.

Hinata didn't want her father to get mad at her, but that would only happen if she had to drink vodka, so she basically only had to make sure she did the dare. She looked at the others. They weren't doing any seriously disgusting dares or anything of the sort. Hinata smiled.

"Okay. I chose dare."

The girls squealed in union and started to whisper to each other. Hinata regretted her choice right then and there. They all whispered to each other for a good five minutes until they all turned and faced Hinata with wide grins on their faces.

"I dare you to steal Shino's sunglasses and bring them back here," Temari said with a grin plastered on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood outside of Shino's house. His clan, believe it or not, was actually quite wealthy. His home consisted of three different houses connected together by rather large hallway like links, which made the outside of it look huge and mysterious at night. _Temari said I'm not allowed to ask for them or else I'll have to drink. I have to steal them._

Hinata sighed and took a deep breath. _I hope Shino-kun doesn't get upset with me. _

Hinata knew that the Aburame clan was at the hospital for the welcoming of the birth of a new clan member. She jumped onto a balcony and opened the double doors quietly. She silently slid in. Hinata knew he had to at least have one extra pair of sunglasses. Hinata found herself in a very large room with a very big desk. _It must be a study. _She opened the door out of the study that led to a hallway. Hinata's jaw slacked as she saw the endless doors everywhere. _How am I going to do this?_ Hinata cursed herself for accepting the dare and then started to open doors randomly. _Should have picked truth. _

_Where is Shino-kun's room? _Hinata started to worry. She couldn't even think of what his room would look like. Don't get Hinata wrong. Shino and herself were good friends, but Shino never liked talking about himself, so she didn't ask. She started to open more doors randomly, looking inside to see if it held his sunglasses.Hinata mentally slapped herself for saying dare and started walking down a different hall.

A beetle crawled its way up Shinos throat and up to his ear. An intruder entered their household.

"Hn." _What is she doing here? _Shino stood up and stretched. He decided to watch the house while everyone else was at the hospital. He turned off the television and headed up stairs in search of Hinata.

When he made it up the stairs and down a couple of hallways he saw Hinata. He just stood and watched her for a while. She changed a lot over the years. She grew more confident in herself. Her brown hair had gotten longer, just a little past her shoulders. She definitely grew in _other places_ too. But one thing didn't change. Her infatuation with Naruto was always there and never changing. She still got nervous whenever he came around. This didn't bother Shino in the beginning, but when he got to know his teammate more and more over the years, it really pissed him off. Hinata deserved better.

"Hinata." Shino's voice boomed in the hallway as he leaned on the corner wall. Hinata turned around with a start.

"A-ah. Shino-kun!! What do you think your doing here?" She asked in a terrified, squeaky voice as she put her hand on her chest in an attempt to slow down the beating of her heart.

Shino lift his eyebrows in a quite, but understandable answer. Hinata always understood him. She was one of the few besides his family that did. _His Hinata._

Hinata laughed a nervous laugh as she scratched her head. "Right, you live here of course. Silly me. B-but I thought you were going to be at the hospital, but then I'm n-not, of course, that is not happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you. How are you Shino-kun?"

Shino sighed. The only time Hinata talked so much was when her group has gotten her to do something un-Hinata.He stood up straight moving away from the corner and walked towards her. "Hinata. What did you get talked into doing now?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Hinata said while shaking her head. She looked at Shino's face to be met with the black circles keeping his eyes hidden from the world. How was she going to do this? She couldn't just attack him even though the thought ran across her mind, but then she mentally slapped herself. Attacking him wouldn't help her situation at all.

"Well, if it's nothing, then I'll walk you back home," Shino said while starting to turn the other way.

"W-wait Shino-kun," Hinata said in a desperate voice. Shino turned around and lifted his eyebrows in silent query. "You see Shino-kun, I was dared to steal something from you. Of course I would ask you for your su-," Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. Shino's brow creased. "That is Shino-kun, I need to steal an item from you, without asking you of course. So could you please place your sunglasses that I am surely not asking for on the ground and I'll be on my way Shino-kun."

He was quiet for a minute. "You want me to give you my sunglasses?"

"No Shino-kun. I just want you to place them on the ground," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Shino slowly raised his hand to his sunglasses. _This is easier than I thought. Shino-kun is so kind. _Hinata thought as she watched him grab hold of his sunglasses.

"You know the way out Hinata," Shino said as he turned down the hall and the echo of his feet padding against the floor bounced off the walls with no sunglasses left behind on the floor.

"B-but Shino-kun!" Hinata ran after him. She went down the stairs after him. "Please. Don't you have an extra pair I could possibly borrow? Shino-kun, please help me."

He immediately turned around and lightly flicked her on her nose. "You just asked me."

Hinata had a look of confusion on her face for a moment until she finally comprehended what she had done. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Hinata slunk to the floor and dropped her head a little while her back met a wall. "Oh no. I can't have any. Neji will find out, I know he will. He'll tell father and I'll get in to trouble. I can't take your sunglasses and lie to Temari and the others and say I stole them either." Hinata looked about ready to cry.

"Hinata, don't you think your being a little melodramatic?" Shino stated in customary, low voice. If she cried, even if it was over something as unintelligent as this, he would hate himself.

Hinata looked up at Shino and smiled sheepishly. "Your right Shino-kun. I'm sorry. I mean I practically broke into your house without a thought. I'll just go over to Naruto's apartment and ask him for some advice. I haven't seen him all day today anyways." Hinata stood up and turned around.

A cold, deadly grip on her wrist turned Hinata around to face a very pissed off Shino. He grabbed her other wrist with his empty hand and shoved her harshly against the wall she was once leaning on while on the ground. "Why do you always go to him Hinata?! He doesn't care for you that way. You can be so damn naïve sometimes! He only thinks and breaths Sakura!"

Hinata just stared at him with her mouth open. The she felt tears slowly travel down her cheeks. She took in a shaky breath and let it out. Then she choked on a sob. "H-how could you say t-that, Shino-kun? H-how?" Hinata repeated those words over and over while wailing. She tried to escape Shino's death grip, but to no avail. He just gripped her wrists tighter. She pushed harder against his chest, causing him to push fully against her to hold her. This caused his head to fall forwards, which caused his sunglasses to fall off his face, which then caused his sunglasses to fall to the ground and shatter.

Hinata looked up with her soggy eyes and looked into deep, autumn brown eyes. Hinata was memorized. She literally couldn't look away. She just stared at his eyes and nothing else. Hinata felt another tear slip away from her eye. Shino moved in closer towards her face. Hinata started to struggle against him again, but she wasn't rewarded with her attempts. "Why are you being so mean to me Shino-kun?"

The only response she received from her inquiry was a tongue licking away a tear that started to make its way down her cheek.

"S-shino-kun?" Hinata asked in a silent voice.

"Hinata-chan," Shino groaned as his lips attacked her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think she's still trying to get his sunglasses?" Sakura asked as she flipped through a magazine. "Maybe we shouldn't have dared her to do that." Sakura sat up and looked at the others. Tenten was passed out on her bed snoring contently. Ino was painting Temari's toenails a dark blue.

"Should we go look for her?" Ino said glancing at Sakura while stuffing another cotton ball between Temari's toes.

"You two don't worry about it. I'll go look around for her. Be back in thirty," Sakura grabbed one of Tentens light jackets and zipped it up over her spaghetti, strapped top.

"Don't take to long. We have to do something to Tenten before she wakes up," Temari said while admiring Ino's work.

"Gotcha," Sakura said as she opened the door. She put on some sneakers downstairs and headed out in search of Hinata.

_20 minutes later. . . _

_How the hell do I get lost in a village I've been living in my whole life? _Sakura thought as she urged her legs to keep on moving. She found herself walking down a street, but other people were casually walking about, so she wasn't scared. She suddenly saw the back of a raven, haired head.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MBE (Me Blabbling Endlessly) - **Please review, I would love to hear you comments. This is my first fanfic, but please give me your honest opinion. Your's Truly,

RJA


	2. Should of Been Nice

**13 Things I Should Have Done**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. He owns me. And so does Shino. Everyone deep down wants to be owned by a bug infested young man.

**Pairings: **Mainly **HinataXShino**, but others show up.

**Rating: M**

**MBE - **Sup. Let's clear the air between us. Yes, I do plan on continuing this story. Wow, not a lot of air to clear. Hoorah for no more cleaning! Btw, **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!** You made me feel like making this next chapter really good so I could receive more reviews from you guys. I ended up changing this chapter around a lot :) Spring Break is on, so be expecting another chapter up soon! Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Should of Been Nice

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura held in her breath as the raven, haired boy turned around. She felt her heart slam against her chest as hope and joy filled into it. Ever since he left, that little crush of hers somehow turned into unstoppable affection and then it quickly grew into love. She would always day dream of her genin years when Sasuke would ignore her, only disengaging her motives for a moment, but then she would be back to following him around again like a love-sick puppy. Don't ask her why she felt the way she did about him. She sure as hell couldn't explain it. One would think these feelings would fade, but they didn't. She knew it was stupid to hope he would come back one day, but she just couldn't seem to let go of the past and how things should have turned out. There were to many memories from her childhood and they were too precious to give up on.

When the boy turned around fully, Sakura felt all hope and joy erase itself completely from her body.

_Sai._

"Sakura?" Sai asked in a bored tone, as he looked her up and down. "It's bad enough Konoha has to see your ugly face, but the least you could do is try to make your clothes look presentable."

Sakura felt blood rush to her face as her anger and embarrassment was ignited. "I'm sleeping over at Tenten's jerk! That's why I'm wearing pajama pants!" Sakura said as her eye twitched and she felt her cheeks warm up. _Do I really look bad? Wait! Why do I care what he thinks?! Why does Sai have to resemble Sasuke-kun!? Oh crap. Did he hear me call him Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura thought as she looked at Sai intently, waiting for a response.

Sakura just stared at him as he stared back at her.

"Now, now Sakura, no matter how long you stare at my beautiful face it won't make yours any less ugly," Sai said in a sincere tone, while shakings his head.

Sakura jaw dropped then she closed it shut tightly. _How could I mistake this creep for Sasuke-kun?! _

Sakura gave him a lethal glare then turned around and stomped back the way she came. She thought she heard him trotting behind her, but she ignored it and kept on stomping away. Sakura would usually beat his ass down, but now she was to depressed that Sai wasn't Sasuke. _How could I think even for a second Sasuke would come back to Konoha when all he wants to do is kill Itachi?_

"Where are you going? We were having a conversation. You are very rude, ugly," Sai said from a couple of feet behind her.

"None of your business!" Sakura snapped without turning around looking at him. "And insulting someone isn't a conversation dumbass!"

"Why would you be going into the forest ugly? Oh, I see, you've finally given Naruto a chance. A lovers rendezvous?" Sai asked as he trailed after her still.

Sakura looked up and realized she was waking towards the entrance into the forest.

Sakura heard Sai snicker behind her, "It's bad enough that your ugly, but your stupid too? Not the best combination Sakura."

Sakura turned around with her fists clenched. "Okay ass hole." Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was about to beat him to a blood pulp, but then.

"Is Hinata still at Shino's? My, my, she's been there for sometime now. What sort of mischief is about?" Sai said while shaking his head again from left to right.

"You know where Shino's house is?" Sakura said while letting go of his shirt with surprise. She smiled and asked, "Where is it, Sai?"

Sai fell to the ground, covering his eyes, groaning. "Sakura, please don't smile! It's too ugly! Oh, my eyes!"

"Sorry, Hinata. I'll have to look for you later," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she quickly did a number of hand seals. _Definitely isn't my Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought as she ran at Sai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shino pushed Hinata harder into the wall as he nipped at her neck. He tried to keep his anger in check, but for once he couldn't. He didn't even want to at this point anymore. _Always Naruto, _he thought darkly.

"Hinata?" He asked in a savaged tone. He felt her shaking. He lifted his lips away from her neck and looked up into her face. Hinata was blushing hard. That he liked. What he didn't like was the fact she was still crying. She wasn't sobbing madly anymore, but the water works were still on. "Hinata," he said in softer tone while he moved his hand forward to cradle her cheek, "am I that cruel to you?"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful brown ones. "You've never cruel to me Shino-kun, t-that's why I'm crying. I never d-do anything to make you mad. I still don't understand why you're so mad Shino-kun." Hinata sniffed and let her gaze fall from his. "What did I do?" She said so softly he had to move closer than he already was to hear her.

Shino's jaw clenched. _This isn't going as I planned. _Shino thought as he started to release his hold on her.

Hinata relaxed a little as he felt Shino let her go. _I'll drink anything as long as I get out of here. _Hinata thought, until she felt Shino put his forehead against her own. She heard him sigh. She slowly opened her eyes to find Shino's closed. He looked so frustrated.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked as she started to move away, breaking the contact with their foreheads.

She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and started walking to who knows where.

"Shi-" She was cut of with a light slap on her arse. Hinata felt herself turning red again.

"I'm nothing like Naruto, Hinata," Shino said quietly, but also firmly. "I don't smile idiotically and laugh over brainless jokes. I don't really give a damn if Sasuke ever comes back to Konoha. I'm not obsessed over ramen and I don't want to become Hokage." Shino stopped talking as he lifted Hinata down to a sitting position on a couch in what looked like a family room. "I wouldn't die for Sakura either," he whispered into her ear.

"Shino-kun, stop," Hinata tried to inch away, but he pushed her body back into the couch to stop her from squirming.

Shino started to nibble on her earlobe and let his hands slide up into her hair. Hinata closed her eyes and blushed. She was going to put her hands up to push him away again, but when her hands reached his chest, she paused. His little bites and kisses left her with goose-bumps all over her skin. Hinata slowly, with hesitation, moved her head over to give Shino better access to her neck, which he willingly obliged to.

Hinata heard a moan and she blushed crimson to realize the moan came from her own lips. She opened her mouth in shock, giving Shino the perfect opportunity. He didn't give her a chance to react, but entwined his fingers in her hair and held her in place as he ravaged her mouth.

Hinata could feel her face flaming as Shino gripped her hip and pushed her down across the couch. Hinata didn't move or even breathe. Not that she had a choice in the matter. Shino's weight held her down and he still didn't break the kiss he was putting on her.

Shino moved his hand from her hip and moved it to her back and pushed her fully against him. Hinata knew for a fact that all the blood she had in her body was now in her face, making her beat red. Shino lifted his mouth away from hers so Hinata could get a breath in, but he didn't stay away for long. Shino started to nibble on her bottom lip and then took her mouth fully once more. Then he lightly, so not to frighten his Hinata, touched his tongue to hers.

Hinata gasped and pushed on Shino's shoulders, but that didn't stop him. He started to fully explore his Hinata's mouth with his tongue.

_This is my first kiss._ Hinata thought as she closed her eyes and let her body relax. She lightly touched her own tongue to his. _Shino-kun really isn't at all like Nar-_

A picture of Naruto formed into her head and guilt ran through her. _I admire Naruto more than anyone. I can't. _Hinata felt cool air hit the plane of her stomach. Shino started to pull her shirt up higher.

Just as Hinata was about to push Shino off of her and just as Shino was about to take of his Hinata's shirt, the door to the family room crashed open.

"Shino-san! Come look at your new cousin, he looks a little like you if I do say so myself?" One of his relatives said, but it ended up in a question after seeing the young women underneath Shino.

"Zanki!" Shino shouted, but it was already to late.

"Hey Shibi! Your sons finally got a woman!" Shino heard a pause and then the voices of gossiping women.

_Oh shit. Not them too! _Shino thought as he looked down at Hinata. A very crimson skinned Hinata to be exact. _Damn it! _

Shino jumped off Hinata and darted to the door. It's a known fact that if you tell an Aburame girl something at all interesting in Konoha, the whole population will know. He was about to open the door, until he heard his father's voice on the other side.

"Shino, is it the hyuuga girl?" Shibi asked in an amused tone from the other side of the door. Shino heard giggling girls and more whispers. Shino slammed his head against the door. _Damn it, damn it, damn it. _

"I'm sensing a yes," Shibi said still in an amused tone. Shibi, as well as most of the Aburame family, acted differently in the compounds of their home. Even though it may seem a little harsh, the main reason most Aburame were quiet and didn't speak was because some people just weren't worth the effort of talking to in their eyes.

Shino heard Hinata get up, but didn't turn around. He could feel her staring a whole into his back. _If I didn't try anything, she wouldn't be in this predicament. _He heard the window open and a soft "Sorry, Shino-kun" then his Hinata was gone.

_Sorry? What is she sorry about? _Shino thought for a second, but then knew in an instant why she was sorry. _Uzamaki, it'll be a cold day in hell the day I let you beat me. _

Shino didn't even remember lifting up his fist, but he felt a sting as he punched the door down, making a crackling noise as it broke in two and fell forwards. He heard someone yelp. _Shit, I forgot dad was there. _Shino jumped over the broken pieces and lifted half the door up that was covering a body and found Zanki. He slammed it back down over Zanki's face once, twice, eleven times then stood up and saw his father with a smirk on his face.

"I love my family," Shino heard Zanki say under the wood. Shino slammed his foot down where he heard the irritable voice come from.

Shibi laughed and patted Shino on the head. "It only gets harder son and that's not an observation. It's a fact."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata ran as she put her hands on her cheeks. The cool air made her cheeks less warm, but the reminder that Shino's family knowing what was going on made her blush all over again. It also made her want to cry. _What if Naruto finds out? _Hinata thought miserably as she turned a corner. Okay, she hadn't exactly told her crush since she was a kid that she basically worshiped him, but she would have sooner or later, and who knows, his response could have been the same! _But not anymore once word catches fire._ Hinata thought as she turned another corner, than ran into a blur of pink.

"Hey!" Sakura yelped as she fell onto concrete. Fighting with Sai had made her really tired and cranky, especially since he.

Sakura got mad all over again remembering and glared at what made her fall, but then her glare turned soft and she smiled. "Hinata? I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw Hinata try to stop herself from crying.

"Nothing," Hinata said in a wobbly voice as she stood up and brushed dirt off her pants. "Sakura, did I run into you that hard? You're bleeding!" Hinata said in alarm as she touched Sakura's forehead. She saw Sakura wince. Hinata fell into more despair. _What's wrong with me? _Hinata thought as she ripped part of her shirt and used it to press against Sakura's forehead.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't your fault Hinata. I was training and got a little carried away is all. See, I got bruises just about everywhere," Sakura said as she pointed to her elbows, then knees, then really, just about everywhere.

"Y-you were fighting in your pajamas?" Hinata asked as she pulled her little part of her shirt off Sakura's forehead, feeling a little better.

"Yep!" _At least that's not a total lie. _Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata. "But what's wrong, did Shino get mad at you for trying to get his sunglasses. Geez, it was just a joke, he needs to get over it," Sakura said as she felt herself get mad all over again. That was happening a lot tonight.

"N-no. That isn't it Sakura," Hinata said as she started making her way to the Hyuuga house, which was a good distance from here.

"Well," Sakura said catching up to walk beside her. "What's eating you then?" Sakura asked as she bent a little to see Hinata's face when she answered.

Hinata stopped and looked right at Sakura. "I normally tell you everything right Sakura?"

Sakura was a bit taken back by the question. "Well, yeah. You do."

Hinata looked at her. "Then is it okay if just this once, I don't." It came out more as a demand than a question.

Sakura just looked at her. "Sure, I guess." Sakura said a little hurt. She wasn't trying to pry into her business or anything. She was just worried.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Hinata said and started running home.

"Kay," Sakura said silently. After she saw Hinata disappear from her view she turned around. "Shit," Sakura yelled. "I still don't know where I am!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She groaned and dug her head into her pillow, but the doorbell just kept on ringing. "I'm coming!" Tenten yelled as politely as she could. One thing her mom always told her was to be polite no matter how rude a person was. Tenten usually did this, but come on, some people were just asses.

Tenten walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. While walking she saw a note. She picked it up.

_Hey Wasted, _

_Went out to look for Hinata and Sakura. Don't ask. Be back later._

_-Ino and Temari_

Tenten heard the doorbell ring again, which sounded like alarms clanging in her head. "I said I'm coming!" Tenten yelled as she covered her ears.

She walked to the front door. "Who is it?" She asked as she noticed that her bangs were in her face. _Dang. I look ugly with my hair down._ Tenten thought, but was too tired to care.

"Neji," said oh so familiar cold voice.

Tenten groaned and put her head against the door. _Why do you have to exist?_ "What do you want?" Tenten asked from behind the door.

"Your not even going to open the door?" Neji asked as if she were a child.

"Fine, fine," Tenten said as she tried to grab the doorknob. The alcohol wasn't all the way out of her system yet.

She opened to see Neji in a white shirt and blue jacket with blue pants. When they use to actually like each other they made a little joke that Neji had to wear blue whenever they were going out on a date. Tenten knew right now it wasn't going to be with her since she saw some girl waiting by the street. Usually this hurt her a lot, but she didn't care right now. In fact, she had a lot to get off her chest.

Tenten stepped outside on the porch and got right in Neji's face. "I don't care anymore. Cheat on me all you want! You think I still give a damn about you? Hell no! I don't know why we don't just say were over, when apparently we act like we are, so I'll say it! We aren't together anymore, so go fuck your self! We're done! I'm tired of you making me feel like shit!" Tenten turned around with a satisfied grin and slammed the door.

Just as she was to walk back up the stairs, she heard the door crack open with a loud bang. She looked over to see Neji with a wrapped gift in his hand and a face filled with fury.

_Oh shit. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shino knocked on the Hyuuga clans' front door. He knew it was late, but he couldn't get over her saying sorry. He kept on replaying those words she said over and over in his head.

"Oh, hello Shino-san. Isn't it a bit late?" A little maid asked him as she opened the door for him to come in anyways. "She's in her room. Tsunade give you two another mission?"

Shino just nodded his head and walked down to Hinata's room. He didn't bother knocking. He was in a sour mood. He knew it sounded childish, but he wanted her to take back what she said.

"Hinata?" Shino looked around her room. Nothing ever changed. He smiled, but it was hidden underneath the large collar that covered his mouth. A white, furred rug was in the middle of her room with her bed against the wall. A desk was placed to the other side with papers neatly stacked on it. Her walls were black and so were the covers on her bed. An open scroll was laid out across her bed.

Curious, he went over and sat down on her bed and started to read it. It was a jutsu, a water healing jutsu. Interested, he read on. A couple minutes later he heard the click of her bedroom door opening, but he didn't look up. He could smell lavender. He knew it was _her_. He heard a dripping noise. _She must've just gotten out of the shower. _

"What are you doing here Shino?" Hinata asked tightly.

One thing they both had in common was that they both never spoke their minds. This wouldn't be so between them he decided. Nothing will go unsaid between them anymore. He looked intently at the scroll. "What happened to the 'kun' Hinata?" Shino asked.

When Hinata didn't answer he sighed and looked up and wished he didn't. Her hair was still wet from the shower, making it curl a little. She wore a short white shirt so he could see her stomach and black shorts so he could look at her long legs. _One of my favorite features of my Hinata_, he thought lightly.

Hinata looked at Shino even though he wasn't looking at her. Well, he was looking at her, but not where she wanted him too. She mentally slapped herself when she felt her body warm up all over. He had sunglasses on. _Must be the spare_, Hinata thought while still staring at him. He wore black pants and a black jacket with a hood that was over his head. The collar of the jacket hid his mouth.

"So you're learning a water healing jutsu?" Shino asked while looking back at the scroll reluctant to look away from his Hinata.

Hinata glared at Shino. Didn't he realize how miserable he made her feel? _It's his fault I feel so guilty! If he wouldn't have kissed me or held me, I wouldn't be feeling so miserable!_ Hinata thought bitterly, but then a tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her that she kissed him back. Hinata shut out the voice and walked over to where Shino was and snatched the scroll from his grasp then rolled it up. She walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. She placed the scroll within and slammed the drawer shut.

It echoed in the room. Hinata thought Shino would take a hint, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "Why are you so angry?" Shino asked as he stood up.

"_Why am I angry?!" _Hinata yelled as she turned around to face him, except he was closer than she believed he was.

"Hinata what are all these marks from?" Shino asked as he fingered her neck.

Hinata subconsciously lifted her hand o her neck, then quickly put it down. "You know what their from _Shino._" _If he thinks I'm going to be saying Shino-kun, he is clearly delusional. _Hinata thought as she walked away from him.

"Really? Are you sure you remember? I think I need to remind you," he said as he grabbed her wrist before she could walk further away.

_Byakugan. _

Hinata turned around and lifted her palms up, but Shino was a step ahead of her. Her eyes widened as she saw her room was covered with a variety of insects. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, but Hinata used her free hand to hit his arm right where the bone bent in the middle. She heard him grunt, but he didn't seem to show any signs of pain, not that she could tell with his body being covered everywhere.

_I've been progressing well in the art of Jyuuken, Shino_, Hinata thought as dropped to the floor and swung her leg at his as she used her two arms to keep her body from slamming against the floor. His leg just turned into a bunch of tiny beetles' as her leg made contact with what she thought was his.

"You should know better, Hinata-_chan,_" Shino whispered into her ear as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him.

She slammed her elbow into his face, but bugs started to engulf her arm. She hissed and pushed forward, but bugs of all sorts started to crawl up her legs. Hinata wasn't afraid of insects, but she sure as hell wasn't comfortable with them crawling all over her. She forgot all about Shino and deactivated her Byakugan and started using her hands to get the bugs off of her.

Shino appeared before her and grabbed her roughly and threw her backwards, landing on the white, fur rug on top of her. Hinata closed her eyes and hissed in a breath from the impact of the floor underneath her and turned her head to the side.

She opened her eyes to see all the insects were gone. She sighed in relief, but frowned when she felt a familiar weight above her.

She glared up to she Shino grinning down at her. Not in triumph or glory, but… in fun?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anjiska** Nice and long, just the way I like them. Heh, the quiet ones are always usually the most perverted. Yes, I'm planning on using Kankurou and Gaara, but they'll probably only be around for Temari's parts, unless I find I want to use them for something else, which I probably will. Aha! Got you. Sasuke isn't back. I'm not a big Sasuke fan personally (Votes for Sai), but I may put him in somewhere. I hope you also liked this chapter.

**XxPoisonDaggerxX** Only took me about two weeks. Hope that was fast enough. I tried to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter PD.

**Onototellingoyou **Yeah, that would have made more sense, but then I wouldn't have gotten to the whole Shino's meltdown, so I sacrificed Hinata's intelligence! But it was worth it! (Cries) Just kidding. The truth is that it never even crossed my mind. And I call myself a Hinata fan! I have failed: P

**Xelise-Rage of Quills **You know me too well XD But I think I put this one up pretty fast, but then who knows. Spring Break! Yes! I can't wait till I go to the lake! Party!!

**Darkmelody0 **Yeah, there's not a lot of them on here, so this is my dedication to them, plus to help me practice writing. It's a win, win situation for me :) (Hugs) Their my favorite band without a doubt. I memorized Face Down, but I let my friend borrow the CD to copy and I haven't been able to hear my song in three days. (Cries) What a sad three days it has been. : P

**Crimson-sky-line **There you go.: ) They're one of my favorite pairings. Yay for the quiet people! Hope you enjoyed it. : P

**Shelimar **(Obeys you) Hope you liked it. "Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell your self that it's never going to happen again!" (Dances like crazy) Yeah, you never see Shino angry that much. Gives Shino anger issues Yep, that makes it better. :)

**MBE **– Face Down should be Hinata's theme song! It screams her! Except for the whole abusive boyfriend thing, but like people putting her don all the time, yep that's her. **R&R**. Reviews take me to a happy high state.

**Yours Truly,**

RJA 


	3. Should of Said Yes

_**13 Things I Should Of Done**_

- By RedJumpsuitApparatus

**Genre: **Romance/ Comedy/ Action

**Rated**: M for chapters later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. I also wished I owned Shino. Every girl wants to be owned by a bug infested young man. **

**Should of Said Yes**

**(X)**

_Not in triumph or in glory but… in fun?_

Shino dropped to Hinata's side and put his hands behind his head. He could still hear her ragged breathing from their little sparring match. Shino wasn't expecting her to go so far as using her Byakugan, but then again he could understand why she would. He wasn't exactly being fair to her. Doing what he wanted with out giving her any choices. But that's what she did to him. Hinata made him into a completely different person.

Hinata looked over at Shino. His jacket came undone from dodging her attacks, so she could see a grin plastered across his face.

"I never knew you were so terrified of them Hinata," Shino said while turning to look at her fully.

Hinata stood up and crossed her arms. She was quiet for a minute, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm not _terrified _of them, I just would rather not have them crawling all over me." She wanted to sound angry, but her voice didn't hold a light to it.

Hinata tensed when Shino stood and moved towards her. He lightly caressed her cheek then tucked some stray stands of hair behind her ear.

_I'll become better for you. I promise. _

Hinata blinked as Shino turned away from her and went to her desk and sat in a chair. He opened the drawer where she placed the scroll in and pulled it out. Then he completely ignored her and started to read like he was when she first entered her room.

Hinata sighed and decided to pick out some clothes to wear for tomorrow, seeing how Shino wasn't going to leave anytime soon. As she was rummaging through her closet she looked over her shoulder at Shino. "Why are you so interested in that jutsu?" She asked as she turned back around and pulled out a plain dark blue shirt.

"Because you are and I'm interested in you."

Hinata put her hands to her cheeks as she felt them warm up, but quickly put them down when she felt Shino's eyes on her. But when she turned around she only saw his back, his attention was back on the scroll.

Hinata turned back around to her closet, but she wasn't looking for clothes for tomorrow anymore. She just stared at the shirts and pants hanging up neatly, but her mind was somewhere else. Hinata hated herself for doing it, but she started to compare Shino and Naruto together.

_They really are complete opposites. _She thought quietly as she played with a sleeve of a shirt hanging in front of her. "But how can I like someone, who's the total opposite of the person I admire, in _that _way?" Hinata whispered to herself.

Hinata rubbed her temples as she felt a large headache form. She started thinking of the ways she should of done things. How she should of responded to Shino so she wouldn't be in the predicament she was is now.

_But the only reason why it is so difficult now is because you're considering him. _The little voice in her mind reminded her thoughtfully.

"Hinata?" Shino asked.

Hinata quickly turned around, "Yes?"

Shino looked at her with questioning eyes, but thought better of it to not ask her why she was suddenly all jumpy. "I asked you if you were busy tomorrow."

Hinata blinked at him a couple of times. _Is he asking me out? _She thought panicked.

"W-well I. That is," Hinata started to play with her fingers. _Think of something! _Hinata was quiet for a moment, but then smiled. "Well I was at a sleepover at Tenten's and they are all probably really worried about me, so I'm going to have to spend the day with them tomorrow to make it up. To them that is," Hinata said with a tone of urgency. "In fact, I'm going to go over there now."

Shino rested his chin on his hand. "In your pajamas?" He asked in an amused voice.

"I'll just change real quick," Hinata said. "I'll see you later then, Shino."

"No. I'll walk you over there," Shino said while standing up and re-buttoning the lower half of his jacket.

"That's okay Shino," Hinata said while waving her hands at him. She didn't realize he was in front of her until she felt him grab her hands with his own, ceasing her hands from waving.

"But I insist," Shino said as he moved in closer. Hinata could feel his breath on her cheek as she closed her eyes. Hinata thought he was about to kiss her.

"Unless you call me Shino-kun again," He said while pulling away from her.

Hinata stared at him and smiled a little when she thought how childish he was being. "Shino-kun," Hinata said softly, but mentally kicked herself when she heard the tinge of disappointment laced in the word.

Apparently Shino heard it too because a knowing smirk was on his face, but was soon covered up when he buttoned his jacket all the way up, hiding the lower part of his face from her again and then he was gone.

Hinata slowly sank to the floor and started to play with her fingers again. "I didn't even get to see his eyes," she heard herself say. She blinked, not believing what she just said. Hinata stood up quickly with her fist clenched. "What is wrong with me?!"

She stomped over to her closet and put some clothes over her pajamas and slammed the closet door shut. She walked out her room and out the entrance into the Hyuuga household and stomped down to Tenten's house. She put her hands in the pockets of her pants and felt something so she pulled it out. Hinata saw it was a ponytail holder so she pulled her hair back to let the cool breeze cool her hot neck.

As she walked down the street, caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear her name being called. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as she was tackled to the ground. She looked down to see pink.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked while pulling herself free out of a death grip.

"Don't leave me," Sakura said in a whining voice.

"Um, okay." Hinata said while looking at Sakura in confusion. "Why are you still walking around?"

"Don't ask. Please don't make me explain my stupidity," Sakura whined again as she helped Hinata up.

"Okay," Hinata said while smiling at her friend, but it quickly disappeared as she started to play with her fingers. "Sakura, I'm sorry I snapped at you early I—"

She was cut off with Sakura's hand in her face, "No apology needed."

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled after she saw Sakura give her a big dopey smile. "Thanks Sakura."

"But you must answer this for me," Sakura said while looking intently at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head. "Of course, Sakura. What is it?"

Sakura pointed at her neck, "Why are their hickeys all over your neck?"

"What?" Hinata asked as she put her hand to her neck. Realization hit her and she turned a crimson red. She started to walk fast away from Sakura for Tenten's house while putting her hair back down to cover her neck. Sakura was right behind her.

"Well? Well? What happened? Who was it? Tell me!!" Sakura asked immediately behind her whining.

"Sakura," Hinata groaned as she walked faster. _Why is this happening to me? _Hinata cried in her head.

"Oh, come on, you said you would answer!" Sakura said while grabbing at Hinata's sleeve.

Hinata put her hands over her ears in an attempt to tune out Sakura. _I'm never playing truth or dare ever again!_

**(X)**

Temari knocked Kankuro's chopsticks out of the way for the third time and swiped the piece of BBQ beef strip that was rightfully his. Temari smiled as she saw her little brothers eye twitch and chewed on the beef strip slowly, savoring the taste.

"Why the hell are you two here bothering me?" Kankuro asked looking at the two kunonchi in front of him.

Ino sipped her cup of green tea while rolling her eyes at him. "I already told you Jepetto, were out on a mission to find Sakura and Hinata."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. Right now. Making my night hell," Kankuro said as he started to snatch some beef strips off of the miniature grill on the table. "If your looking for them," Kankuro said while shoving beef strips in his mouth and glaring at Ino, "then why are you sitting on your ass eating?"

Temari started in on the other beef strips, "Heroines need breaks too." Temari finished off most of the beef strips, leaving Kankuro the burnt ones.

Kankuro glared and the remaining food and called a waitress over to order more. "Stop eating the food I paid for," He said giving his sister the death glare from hell. "And looking for two girls doesn't give you the title heroine."

"Your so cruel to me," Temari said in a fake girly voice. "I clean your clothes, I cook for you, I put a roof over your head and you can't even buy me food."

"Kankuro does that for the most part Temari," Gaara stated from beside Kankuro.

Temari looked over at Gaara, "And betrayed by the youngest to add insult to injury."

Gaara sighed as Kankuro slapped his forehead. Ino sipped on her tea some more. The waitress came with more BBQ beef strips. Kankuro nodded at the waitress in thanks, but was oblivious to the light blush spread on her cheeks.

"Besides," Kankuro said as he placed each strip of beef on the grill, "aren't you suppose to be at Tenten's for her birthday. How old is she anyways?" Kankuro asked with indifference in his voice.

Temari looked at the waitress's back as she walked away to another table, then look at Kankuro. Kankuro looked up at Temari as he drank some of his own tea. "What?" He asked in annoyance.

"You're a dumbass, a very dense dumbass. It's quite amazing I'm related to you," Temari said while attacking the beef strips.

"I didn't even do anything!" Kankuro said yelling at Temari, causing people to look in their direction. "And stop eating all of them!!"

_Now is the perfect_ _time to put my ultimate plan into action, _Ino thought as she smiled devilishly at Kankuro.

Gaara sighed again as he tapped Kankuro's shoulder, pulling Kankuro out of the eating contest with Temari. Kankuro looked back at Gaara then turned to see what Gaara was pointing at. Ino. _What now?_ Kankuro thought miserable.

"You know Kankuro," Ino said while smiling oh so sweetly, "Tenten is by herself and quite drunk. I'm sure if you go over there now you can take advantage of her, but then what if she doesn't wake up. Oh, but that won't be any fun for you will it Kankuro, you want live sport. Well then I guess—"

Ino was cut off by Kankuro grabbing her collar and shaking her like a mad man, by this time all eyes in the restaurant were on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I come here to enjoy a calm peaceful dinner with Gaara, then you and Temari show up, spend _my _money, annoy me, and now," Kankuro said yelling at the top of his lungs, "Tell me Tenten's drunk and willing for me to fuck her?!?" Kankuro finished while letting go of Ino, his once good mood now rotten.

"Aw!" Ino said with puppy dog eyes. "Don't get mad Jep— Kankuro. I have a perverted mind! Don't hold me responsible for the words that come out of my mouth," Ino said while pointing at her mouth with her index finger. "That's not fair to me. I'll pay for the bill too!" _Even though I have no money on me, _Ino thought as she smiled nervously with an added nervous laugh to go with it.

Temari looked at Ino and sighed inwardly. "How the hell did you possibly think your plan to—" Temari was cut off as Ino slammed her foot down on Temari's. In reflex, Temari punched Ino in her chest. Temari gritted in pain as she touched her poor innocent foot.

The two kunoichi looked over to see Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro giving them a blank look and Gaara, well, giving them a Gaara expression. Ino laughed nervously again and grabbed Temari by the arm and yanked her close so she could talk without the to Sand boys listening. "Are you trying to ruin everything I've worked so hard on?" Ino demanded whispering.

"Worked on? You thought about this idiotic plan for five minutes before we walked in here!" Temari said while moving her sore foot.

Ino glared at Temari as Temari glared back, then Ino pushed Temari back to her side. The two Sand boys were still looking right at her. So she did the only thing that came to her mind.

"Oh Temari," Ino said rubbing her breasts. "I'm still not fully developed there yet! You could have done some serious damage. I'll have to check myself once I get home to see if my precious babies shrunk at all," Ino said while looking down at her chest.

Kankuro stared at Ino as she looked up and she smiled in triumph. "You are seriously fucked up." He then went back to eating more beef strips.

Ino looked over at Gaara to see him staring at her chest. Ino immediately put her hands down. Gaara kept on staring at her breasts.

Ino glared at the red head, but he apparently didn't take the hint because he kept on staring to his hearts content. Ino looked over at Temari to be given a "serves you right for hurting my foot" look. _Oh well, as long as my plan turns out working. _But then Ino felt her eye twitching when she saw Gaara put his chin on his hand and lean forward so anyone with eyes could see where his attention was being held.

Temari made a un-lady like snort and stood up. "Gaara," Temari said making Gaara look away from Ino's chest. "Come help me find Hinata and Sakura."

Gaara took one last glimpse at Ino's chest and stood up and followed Temari out.

Now that Temari and Gaara left, Ino decided to put her plan into action. "Kankuro," she said softly in her seductive voice, but he didn't even look up at her.

"What?" he asked between chewing on his food and breathing.

Ino kicked him in the shin. "Look at me when I'm seducing you!" Ino ordered as she stood up. "We're going out starting today," Ino said while gripping the table, keeping her balanced as she yelled right in his face. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ino said in a sweet voice then she walked out of the restaurant.

Kankuro was about to yell hell no to Ino, but the waitress placed the bill on the table. "Damn it," Kankuro muttered as he fished out his wallet. "So much for my calm, peaceful night." Kankuro paid the bill, paying no attention to the blushing waitress, and left to the apartment him and his siblings were renting.

As Gaara and Temari were walking down the busy streets on Konoha, going nowhere in particular, Gaara spotted Shikamaru and looked over at Temari. She saw him too and turned around and started walking back the way they came. Gaara imagined crushing him with his sand, but turned around and followed his sister.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Temari's retreating back. Everyone was telling her different stories about him having a girlfriend, causing her to completely ignore him. He was pretty pissed that she wouldn't even come to him to ask him for his side of the story so he didn't bother telling her. _Let her believe what she wants. _Shikamaru thought while he continued walking. He couldn't stop the tinge of guilt that overcame him. _Troublesome women. _

Temari stopped walking fast when she was sure she was far enough away from Shikamaru. She put her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't tired from walking. She just felt like she was going to faint when she saw Shikamaru.

She also felt like crying, despite herself.

"Temari?" Gaara asked as he slowly walked up to her.

"Hm?" That was the only sound she could make. If she talked, she knew she would cry and she didn't want to do that to Gaara.

"Are you lonely?" Gaara asked her. Temari turned around, shocked at his question. Then she felt guilty when she looked into Gaara's face. _I act like the world around me is crumbling just because Shikamaru found someone. What did I expect? Two completely different villages and we both have missions to do and not to mention a social life, how did I really think he'd wait. I need to stop blaming him. Not to mention I'm making Gaara and Kankuro worry about me. Could I be any more hopeless? _

Temari looked at her brother and gave him a weak smile, "I'll be fine." Temari stretched her arms then gave Gaara a real smile. "As long as I have you and Kankuro around, I'll always be fine by the end of the day."

Gaara stared at his sister, but his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Good answer," Gaara said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and to think I just now came up with it," Temari said laughing. _Thanks Gaara._

"What a touching scene this is. I know for a fact Jiraiya-sama would put this in one of his master pieces."

Temari and Gaara turned around to see the once perverted sensei of Naruto and Sakura with Sai beside him.

"Is this what you would call endearing?" Sai asked Kakashi while looking between Gaara and Temari with mild intrest.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Kakashi said, his eyes never wondering away from his beloved Icha Icha book. "And how are the two Sand ninja this night?" Kakashi asked while turning a page.

Temari crossed her arms, a little more than irritated at the two who intruded on her conversation with her younger brother. "Fine," she muttered, short and to the point.

"Well somebody's panties are tied in a bunch," Kakashi stated as he yawned.

Temari felt her face flush. "How dare you have the audacity to even—"

"Are you still looking for Hinata?" Sai asked as he interrupted Temari.

Temari blinked at Sai. "How'd you know I was looking for Hinata?"

Sai didn't answer her, but reminisced about his encounter with his teammate.

_As Sakura made hand seals and came right towards him something came over Sai. He couldn't explain it. He felt nothing, but his body language radiated fury. The only thing he heard in his mind was Sakura's soft question, "Sasuke-kun?"_

_And that was **it**. _

_Before Sakura could finish the final hand seal she needed, Sai came at her, faster than either expected. He kicked her roughly in her gut, too much for Sakura to handle. For one thing he was acting like a moron a second ago and now he was suddenly psychotic._

_Sakura would have doubled over, but then Sai smashed his forehead against hers, making a hard cracking sound. Sakura fell backwards into the alley behind her, with Sai on top of her. When she opened her dazed eyes she took a sharp breathe of surprise. Sai's hands were inside her top, on her back. Ripping the fabric of her bra. _

_Sakura felt like she was in a dream. Her vision was horrible. She still felt Sai's forehead on hers. She even felt their mixed blood trickling down her forehead pass her nose, down to her chin. She arched her back out of instinct when she felt Sai's hard body push down fully on her. _

_Sakura tried to lift her head up, but it was absurdly heavy. The ground was so hard. Her head felt like mush next to it. Who ever heard of a kunonchi, who's training under the fifth, to be taken down by a mere head butt? Sakura thought bitterly. _

_As if knowing her distress, Sai removed one of his hands from her back – the hand holding her braw – Sakura noted dimly and cradled her head in his hand, away from the rough concrete. _

_Sakura shivered as she felt Sai's hand massaged her back as he nipped her lower lip. "Sai?" Sakura whispered distressed. _

_Harsh lips collided with hers. Sakura eyes widened in shock. Sai pulled her hip to meet his so their lower bodies touched. Sakura tried to move away from him, but he held her down firmly as he placed his free hand on her stomach to hold her in place. _

_His brutal assault on her lips didn't stop. Sakura had to receive air through her nose. He wouldn't stop. He **couldn't **stop. His kiss wasn't what she wanted her first kiss to be like. Sai's kiss was rough and harsh. As if he was punishing her. _

_Sai finally moved his mouth away from hers, but not before licking her bottom lip. Sakura shuddered when he licked her neck where her pulse was throbbing. Her back arched off the cold concrete when he started to bite there. _

_Sakura turned her head away when Sai started to fully assault her neck and closed her eyes, but only for a second. Sai grabbed her chin roughly, but Sakura kept her eyes closed. Sai bent down slowly and whispered coolly in her ear, "Are you imagining I'm Sasuke-kun again Sakura? Are you truly that conceited?"_

_Sakura opened her eyes to find no Sai in sight. She slowly made her way up to a sitting position and touched her forehead lightly. "I'm not conceited," Sakura whispered to herself. She slowly stood up and did a couple of hand signs and added chakra into her hands. _

_Sai tilted his head from the roof of a building he was currently watching Sakura from. "A healing jutsu," Sai said to no one in particular. With that he dashed off the roof and onto another one, away from Sakura. But not before hearing Sakura yelling, "You could have given me my bra back!"_

"_I may need it for black mail," Sai said, again, to himself. _

"Well?" Temari asked as she tapped her foot, waiting for Sai to reply. Her patience was on thin ice at this point.

Sai just looked at Temari blankly, not saying a word.

Temari clenched her fist and lifted it as if to strike him, but put it down. "You know what. This is okay. I'm in a perfectly good mood. Good night," Temari said while slowly walking away from Gaara, Kakashi, and Sai.

Once she was gone Kakashi looked away from his book and looked down at Gaara and Sai, "Hungry?"

Gaara wasn't, but he nodded his head all the same as Sai answered by saying, "Yes."

"Okay then, but I'm not buying," Kakashi stated as he saw Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro! Come eat with us!"

"Go to hell!" Kankuro said as he stomped off in the other direction.

"What an odd family you have Gaara-san," Kakashi said as he put all his attention back to his book.

"You have no idea," Gaara said in a dark voice while staring at his hand.

Kakashi just stared at Gaara, "You know, I can't tell if your being serious or not. Your sense of humor isn't exactly understandable." Kakashi was quiet for a minute then opened his book again. "Oh well." Then he started to walk to the restaurant Gaara just ate at.

**(X)**

Tenten took a step back as Neji moved towards her. "You didn't have to break down the door," Tenten heard her voice, but it didn't sound like hers at all.

Neji didn't answer her, but kept on moving towards her. He moved deliberately slow. Tenten swallowed the fear in her throat. She really didn't know what to expect from him. He wasn't exactly readable. Especially not now, since she just basically told him they were done with, when apparently he came over to give her a gift. _But there was a girl!_ Tenten thought as her fear turned to anger.

"Who was that girl Neji?" Tenten demanded as she pointed her finger at him.

Neji grabbed her finger and squeezed it tightly. "You think just because there's some girl on the street, I'm automatically with her?" He asked in a dangerously low voice as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Is that all you ever thought of me?" He said, his voice full of malice, while grabbing her other wrist and pushing her into the kitchen till her back hit the counter near the sink.

"What am I suppose to think anymore?" Tenten demanded as she looked into those unemotionally, crystal eyes. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Get out!"

"We've talked about this more than once! She kissed me, damn it, I didn't do anything!" Neji yelled at her as he pushed her harder into the edge of the counter.

"That's exactly it Neji! You didn't do anything! You just stood there!" Tenten shrieked. Neji was stunned by her piercing scream and let go of one of her wrists. Tenten's eyes widened at her childishness and covered her mouth with her free hand before a sob broke loose, but to late, Neji heard it.

Tenten heard him mutter something unintelligent as he picked her up and carried her up her stairs. Despite how much hatred and contempt she was feeling right now for Neji, she sagged into his chest and closed her eyes as she silently cried.

Once in her room, Tenten thought Neji would lay her on her bed and leave her alone, so she was surprised when Neji sat on her bed and laid her on his lap. Tenten didn't want to see his face, so she buried her face in his chest and sobbed as quietly as possible.

She felt Neji's grip on her tighten, but he didn't say anything. So Tenten just cried away all of her loneliness as Neji held her quietly. Tenten couldn't even hear him breathing anymore. Once she couldn't cry anymore, completely spent, Neji stood up with her still in her arms. He pulled back the covers on her bed and tucked her in quietly.

Tenten nibbled on her lower lip as she looked at Neji's face intently. He wouldn't even look at her. It was as if making sure she was completely covered by blankets was his main priority. Tenten closed her eyes shut tightly. _Please don't leave me again. _

Tenten felt herself engulfed in warmth from the blankets, but gave a start when she felt Neji's body make the mattress sink a little. She opened her eyes to see him staring right at her. He entwined his fingers with her hair. "Tenten," he whispered as his breath mingled with her own. "I'll make a promise with you, but only if you make one with me," Neji said as he moved his fingers through her hair.

Tenten felt herself blushing, but didn't pull back. "What is it?" Tenten said softly. She was a little surprised at how soft and tired her voice sounded.

Neji moved in closer to Tenten, if it was at all possible.

"I'll never hurt you that way again. I'm not promising I'll never hurt you again, because I know I'm not perfect," Neji said as he moved one of his hands out of her hair and lightly caressed her cheek.

Tenten didn't like him being this serious about her, so she tried to turn this conversation into a lighter mood, "Neji? You not perfect? I think—"

She was cut off from the miserable look he gave her. He kissed her lightly on the lips then a bit harder. Not in anger, but in urgency. The need to be with her was overwhelming.

"I'll never hurt you in that way," Neji said between breathes. He felt Tenten's tears on his own face.

"Promise me?" Tenten asked between a sob.

Neji threw the blankets he arranged so neatly off of her so he could feel her body. "Yes," Neji pledged as his hands caressed her arms. He pushed her down hard as his hands grabbed her hair to hold her in place. He kissed her fully now and she kissed him back with a long wanting. "I've missed you," Neji whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Apparently," Ino said with her arms crossed from the bedroom door. Tenten looked over to see Sakura, Hinata, and Temari with her. Sakura was looking at the ceiling with a light blush across her face and Hinata was looking at the ground with her face crimson red. Temari just gave her a wink and Ino looked. Mad?

Tenten squeaked and dove back under the covers. _How long were they there?_ Tenten felt her entire body being engulfed with a blush. "You didn't sense them at all, Neji?" Tenten asked as her embarrassment was reaching its limit.

Neji didn't answer her question, but pulled her out from under the blankets. He whispered in her ear the promise she had to keep to him, kissed her lightly on her lips, nipping her bottom one while he was at it, then walked past the other four kunonchi.

**(X)**

"I can't believe your giving him another chance!" Ino said irritably as she passed the cards out to the others. They were once again in a circle, as they were when the night first started to get wild.

"There's nothing wrong with me forgiving him. No one's perfect Ino," Tenten said in her own irritable voice. Her eyes glared at Ino's giving her a _your really starting to piss me off _look.

"Yeah, especially not him!" Ino countered glaring back at Tenten. _Your ruining everything I'm doing! _Ino thought as she while looked at her cards.

"Ino, let it go already, will ya?" Temari pleaded. "Just drop it. I already have a major headache."

Sakura just looked at her cards, caught up in her own thoughts. _I'm not conceited, am I? _Sakura asked herself as one question led to another. _Damn you Sai! _"Damn you!" Sakura said while standing up, knocking over her and Ino's drink, splattering it all over the pillows they were sitting on.

"Hey!" Ino yelled jumping out of the way.

"I'll go get some towels," Hinata said standing up and placing her cards on Tenten's desk nearby. She walked out of the bedroom.

"Their in the downstairs bathroom, Hinata," Tenten yelled to Hinata.

"Kay," Hinata answered back. Tenten probably didn't hear her though because of her voice going back to normal. That is inaudible and muffled is considered normal to Hinata.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the front door. They tried to fix it as best they could, but now it just looked ridiculous. It was still knocked down in half and the right side of the broken door was tilted so it was halfway inside the house. _I hope Tenten and Neji-san can make it. _

She walked into the kitchen and was about to walk out of it to the bathroom, but the phone rang.

"Hinata, could you answer that?" She heard Tenten yell from upstairs. It also sounded like someone was wrestling upstairs. Then she heard Temari threaten Ino and Tenten. The wrestling stopped.

"Tenten's. May I ask who's calling?" Hinata asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"It's Shino." He told her that and Kurenai wanted to meet up at the training grounds tomorrow by 7:00 A.M. Then they just started talking about nothing really. Incoherent things. They just talked and talked and when Hinata looked up at the clock on the stove, almost an hour had passed. She was surprised that Tenten and the others didn't call her name to come back up stairs.

"Ah, Shino-kun, I have to go," Hinata said about to hang up the phone.

"I'll see tomorrow then," Shino said and was about to hang up the phone until Hinata said, "Um. Shino-kun?"

"Hn?" Shino asked. He was glad that they were able to talk again like they use to.

"Hinata?" Shino asked when she didn't reply.

"Um. After we're done training," why couldn't she control her words? Why was she saying this? "We could go out and eat together," She needed to stop before she made another regret.

"Me, you, and them?" Shino said. Them being as in Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. He still remembered she wanted to spend tomorrow with them.

_This is it. I can still fix this. Just say yes, with the others. _"No," Hinata said quietly. "Just me. And you."

"Your sure?" Shino asked.

_You're giving up Naruto. This is against everything. _"I'm sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Shino said with a hint of success in his voice.

"Tomorrow," Hinata said as she hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. She didn't move away from the phone, she didn't even make a sound. _What am I doing?_

When she walked back upstairs the girls were playing cards. Hinata didn't even think they noticed her until Ino asked her where the towels were, so she ran back downstairs and got two used looking ones and headed back upstairs. When she came back the four kunonchi were laughing and having fun again. Then that feeling of loneliness crept back up her spine. _Why do I always feel like this?_ Hinata asked herself as she sat down in the circle of her friends again.

"Who called?" Tenten asked as she took the pillowcases off the wet and sticky pillows.

"Kiba wanted to tell me to be at the training grounds at 7:00 AM," Hinata said as she grabbed her hand of cards. "I'll have to leave early, sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tenten said with a smile.

**(X)**

Hinata listened to the sound of the other girls light snores. She quietly sat up then ever so more silently, stood up and went over to Tenten's desk. She pulled the chair out as gently as possible, than sat. She took a blank piece of paper and took a pen from a cup that had a full capacity of pens and pencils. She wrote down on her piece of paper:

_**My Regrets**_

_Playing truth or dare. Then I wouldn't have found out how Shino felt about me. _

_Being mean to Shino, making him show his cruel and angry side. That's what made me like him more. Seeing more of him that I didn't know exist. _

Hinata chewed thoughtfully on the pen she was writing with.

_Asking Shino out on a date. Showing him that I'm interested in him. I don't want to like him like this. I **hate **liking him like this. _

Hinata folded the piece of paper and stuck it into her pajama pants. Then she went back to her sleeping area and lay back down. When she closed her eyes all she saw was Shino, when all she use to see was Naruto. These new feelings for Shino were making her Naruto disappear and she hated herself more than anything for it.

**(X)**

_**Review Responding:**_

**black dimanond: **Thanks : ) I'm trying to fit this story into 14 chapters, but I don't think I'll be able to do it. I hate typing. I wish my ideas would type themselves: P What a beautiful world that would be!

**Artemis 85: **(Claps for evil cut offs) Muhaha! I've been trying to read the Naruto online Manga so I can know the personalities of other characters, BUT IT TAKES FOR EVER TO LOAD!! Cursed Dial up. ; )

**-LavenderkisseS-: **Hope you liked this one too!! I tried to make this one long too, but I'll have to see what it looks like when it's added. They tricked me last time, oh but not ever again. (Ahem) Anyways, thanks for your review! ; )

**Xelise-Rage of Quills**** – : **Kiba will be in the next one. Yay for high school dramas! Tell me when you publish your doll story. I want to read it so bad! By the way, thanks again for burning that CD for me!

**flooding-rivers: **LOL! Their relationship is kind of rocky and Ino doesn't want them together. Ah, sweet drama. I love Shino! Take him now Hinata!!

**Anjiska: **I love Sai! Die Sasuke!! Die! XD Just kidding, I don't dislike him that much. Tenten and Kankuro… hm, I'll have to read Ninja Shen's story on them. I bet you hate me after this chapter LOL: P Just because is together now though, doesn't mean they'll be together later (Not mentioning any names here) But just so you know! XD

**MissMelody21: **(Cries) Don't blame Shino! He has all this pent up love and irritation! XD I give him the right to be mean!! Be mean Shino! Be mean. XD Naw, but he's not like that the whole story, so no worries! ; )

**Thefullygirlalchemist: **Yeah, I'm not to fond of NarutoXHinata either. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto, but I just don't like those to together. Whoa, OrochimaruXHinata. That's craziness, man. I'm going to go read one now!! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Onototellingoyou:**If you ever run out of ideas, make Tenten have a hangover!A family should no if a member has a crazy obsession with a girl. That's just being a good family XD Thanks for reviewing.

**OttPop:**: ) Did more. Hope you liked it!

**Lady Of Genesis: **Really? I love Sai. He's up in my top favorite characters. I'll change your mind about him by the end of this story!!! LOL, Not really. We'll just hope I write them good together. : D Thanks for reviewing!

**binii-binii: **Thanks! How'd you like this one? I tried to add more people in it, (scratches head) but I don't know if I'm going to be able to. I feel like I'm drifting away from HinataXShino, so the next chapter will basically be all them. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Shelimar: **Thank you. I like that too, but am I making him too mean? XD I hope not. He's got his nice points! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sorry if I forgot any.**

**MBE: Next chapter will take awhile because I'm going on a trip, so I'll be on hold, but not for long. Plus reviews give me typing stamina! R&R please and flaming is always welcome. I already got an idea for another story after this one. I thought about posting that one (scratches head), but I thought better of it. I'll finish this one first. **

**Yours truly, **

_**RJA**_

**(X)**

_**Preview for Chapter 4**_

_Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba pulled out chairs from different tables and joined Shino and Hinata. Hinata could see Shino's eyebrows twitching with fury when Naruto put his chair next to hers. She couldn't help it. When Naruto was his close to her, she blushed madly._

"_Man, Kurenai went all out at practice today, right Shino?" Kiba asked as he flipped through the menu. Akumaru sat content in Kiba's lap, panting because of the humidity. _

_Shino just nodded his head as he saw Hinata start to play with her fingers. _

"_Eh, Hinata. What are you getting?" Naruto asked Hinata, oblivious as always to Hinata's blushes. He just gave her one of his dopey smiles, which made her play with her fingers. Shino didn't miss it. He didn't miss anything._

"_W-well." Hinata said looking at her menu, but not reading any of the words. She swallowed and looked back at Naruto. "I'm not quite s-sure," Hinata answered trying to hide her flaming face with the menu. _

"_Hm," Naruto started looking through his menu. "Well, tell me if you find anything. Nothing really looks too good. Tell me what you get and I'll get the same," Naruto said smiling at the menu covering her beet red face. _

_Before she could answer she heard three kunai hit the table by her side. To be exact, right in front of Naruto. _

"_What the hell was that for, baka?!" Naruto yelled at Shino, drawling attention to them. Naruto already pulled out his own kunai. _

_Hinata looked up from her menu to see Shino and Naruto standing right in front of each other. _


	4. Should of Just Lied

**_13 Things I Should Of Done_ **

**- By RedJumpsuitApparatus**

**Genre**Romance/ Comedy/ Action

**Rated** M for chapters later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. I also wished I owned Shino. Every girl wants to be owned by a bug infested young man. **

**(X)**

**Chapter 4: Should of Just Lied**

**(X)**

Hinata woke with a start as Tenten's alarm clock went off with a siren like noise. Hinata hurried over and turned it off, hopeful she didn't wake her friends who were spread in different areas of the room snoring lightly. Hinata looked over to see Tenten clutching a pillow to her chest, lying fast asleep in her bed.

_That may be why her alarm is so loud. She sleeps through anything. _

Hinata heard light snores from the rest of the girls and sighed lightly. _Good. _Hinata picked up her clothes for the day from where she placed the on the ground and headed for the bathroom.

Once she was done putting on fresh clean clothes, she looked at herself intently in the mirror. She forgot to bring a brush, so she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. For some odd reason she couldn't comprehend why she felt scared. It didn't make sense. When she looked back into the mirror to look at her reflection she felt anxiety crawl through her skin. She glanced at the mirror one last time then headed down stairs to find something light to eat.

She reached the kitchen and grabbed a red apple out of the refrigerator. She went over the sink and washed it and then dashed out the front door. It seemed that Konoha was still asleep because she hardly saw a soul as she made her way down to the training grounds.

She bit into her apple and chewed lightly. She could hardly swallow the bitten piece. _This is ridiculous. Why am I so nervous about training? _Hinata thought as she took a bigger bite out of her apple, trying to convince herself she wasn't nervous about seeing Shino again.

Hinata jerked her head up when she heard a familiar voice and loud playful barking. "Yo, Hinata, wait up."

"Hello Kiba-kun," Hinata said cheerfully as thoughts of Shino drifted away from seeing Kiba's smiling face. "How are you two this morning?" Hinata asked as she bent down to give Akumaru his daily pat on the head.

"Good I guess," Kiba said while stretching his arms over his head. "It's been awhile since Kurenai got all of us together to train. Guess we've all been busy doing our own missions and crap." Kiba said as he dug into his pants pocket. "Here," he said, handing her what looked like a burnt piece of rubber in a plastic bag.

Hinata hesitantly took it, "Um, thank you Kiba-kun."

"My sis' wanted me to give it to you. My mom is making her cook so she can snatch a guy, but I don't think the ' way to a man's heart is through his stomach' approach is working out to well," Kiba said while shaking his head. "I don't know what's up with my mom getting my sister a husband. She's not even that old, ya' know?"

Hinata smiled, "Your mother works in mysterious ways. Your family is so interesting Kiba-kun," Hinata said as she placed the tar wrapped in plastic in her pants pocket. "What is it anyway?" Hinata patted the bump in her pocket as Akumaru started to sniff her leg, looking where the tar was located.

"I really have no idea. I got out of there as soon as I could so I didn't have to eat that nauseating stuff," Kiba stated while wrinkling his nose.

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad. I'll tell your sister how it tastes after our training is over," Hinata said as she started to walk once again to the training area with Akumaru following closely.

"You telling me your actually going to eat it?" Kiba asked in an exasperated voice. "That crap could probably knock you out for good," Kiba said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked beside Hinata.

Hinata giggled as she looked at Kiba, "I can't just not eat it after your sister went through all the trouble to make it for me. That would be rude to just throw it away."

"Death over sympathy. Hinata, you sure you're a ninja?" Kiba scratched his head and looked at her playfully.

"Hello everyone," Kurenai smiled from the other side of the trail. Hinata looked over to see Shino beside her. He looked as mysterious and puzzling as ever as he wore a black jacket with silver belt straps on the side. Black baggy pants covered his legs and pitch black glasses covered his eyes.

_I want to see his eyes again. _

"Let's get started."

**(X)**

Hinata and Kiba lay on the ground panting for breath while Shino relaxed against a tree, calmly breathing in air.

"Asuma-san must have fucked up. She has," Kiba said in a ragged breath, "way too much energy today."

Hinata nodded, she wasn't even going to try breathing. Kurenai definitely didn't waste anytime getting to work. Right when they four of them entered the Training Area Kurenai launched kunai at them then went right into her genjutsu's. The only time she is ever like this is when Asuma screws up.

Kurenai left a while ago to let her pupils catch their breath. Things were shaping out to be a fine day indeed.

"You okay?" Kiba asked Hinata as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He looked over at Akumaru to see him taking a quick nap and smiled.

"Yeah," Hinata answered as she too stood up. She turned around and ran into a familiar chest. She stepped back a little, not even hurt by the contact when she rammed into his chest, but he grabbed her wrists anyways to pull her back to him.

"Geez Shino, try saying a 'hello' so we know you're around," Kiba said as he yawned again. Kiba could not believe how incredibly exhausted he was. First training with Naruto last night then a psychotic Kurenai in the morning, way too much for one guy to handle.

"Hn," Shino replied without looking away from Hinata.

"H-hello Shino-kun, you gave me a s-scare," Hinata said while looking down while pulling her wrists out of Shinos grasp. "Kurenai-sensei really went all out today, huh?"

Shino looked over at Kiba, "We're going to go get some breakfast. You're not invited," Shino said as he entwined his fingers with Hinata's and tugged her forward lightly to follow him.

"What the hell did you just say!" Kiba fumed as he marched over to his teammates. "The hell I'm not invited!"

"I just told you, you weren't. I didn't want to make you feel unwelcome by telling you to get away from me if you decided to follow us," Shino answered honestly.

"It's just as worse for you to say I'm not invited, jack ass," Kiba muttered menacingly low in front of Shino.

"I was only trying to be nice," Shino stared right back at Kiba as if they were having a casual conversation.

"You don't know what nice is!" Kiba said glaring at his reflection in Shino's sunglasses.

"Hey," Hinata said pulling her hand out of Shino's, "Why c-can't we all eat together. We usually all eat t-together after training a-anyways," Hinata said to both Kiba and Shino.

"Exactly," Kiba smiled at Hinata then gave Shino the death glare.

Hinata waited for Shino to say something, but all she heard was a growl and his eyebrow twitch. Hinata sighed lightly and walked away from Shino. _If he's going to be so childish I'm not even going to talk to him. _

Kiba looked between Hinata and Shino perplexed. _Did they have an argument or something earlier? _Akumaru nipped his pants leg lightly, urging him to follow Hinata to wherever the food was. Kiba chuckled as he rubbed the top of his head.

Kiba lost breathe momentarily as Shino grasped his neck and tightened his fist, increasingly adding pressure. But as soon as the assault started it was over as Kiba fell to the ground. Gasping for air and disoriented, he looked up at Shino.

"A ninja should always be ready for the unexpected. See Kiba," Shino said as he turned in the direction Hinata went, while patting a the top of Akumaru's head, causing his tail to wag, ". Luck for you I'm so gracious to point this out."

_I think he basically told me I'm on his 'Make Life Living Hell' list._ Kiba thought as he glared at Shino's retreating back as he rubbed his neck. When he saw Akumaru trail after Shino he stood up and yelled, "Whose side are you on?!"

**(X) **

"How many mam'?" The elderly women asked Hinata from behind the paying counter. She smiled at Hinata as she waited for an answer.

"Oh, um, just three please," Hinata answered with her hands clasped behind her back. She turned to see Shino enter the homey restaurant.

"This way please," the old women stated as she slowly made her way across the room to a table near the center of the room. Hinata could have sworn she heard bones popping with each step the women took.

"Yes, thank you," Hinata said as she followed her to the table they would be eating.

"Here you are dear," the women smiled again and headed back to her counter. Hinata smiled at her retreating back. It was relieving to see such hospitality, like you came here everyday and every new who you were hospitality.

_I wish my home were like this. So welcoming and gracious. _

Hinata took a seat at the round table and picked up her menu. Shino sat down, but didn't say anything to her.

_Not more awkward silences please!_

In an attempt to end the forbidding silence that seemed to fall over them, Hinata decided to start a conversation, even though she was still a little ticked at Shino's behavior earlier. "What are y-you hungry for, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked away from her menu.

"I'm not hungry," Shino answered, straight to the point.

"Oh," Hinata said as she looked back at her menu.

_Jerk. I'm the one mad at you, so you can't be mad at me. _

"Come on, let's go to the ramen stand!" A familiar voice complained. Blonde messy hair, orange jacket and pants with a tint of black, and those blue laughing eyes. _Naruto._

"Just because you're obsessed with simple noodles doesn't mean everyone else has to eat it," Kiba muttered as Akumaru padded behind him. Rock Lee followed behind, wearing as always, green.

"It's not my problem if you can't seem to enjoy a delicacy," Naruto muttered back.

"Cheap noodles isn't a delicacy, idiot," Kiba retorted while searching for Hinata and Shino. "There they are." Kiba said when he saw Hinata staring at him, or rather Naruto.

"Ah, good morning Hinata-san, Shino-san," Lee all but yelled from across the room, drawling attention to themselves. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba pulled out chairs from different tables and joined Shino and Hinata. Hinata could see Shino's eyebrows twitching with fury when Naruto put his chair next to hers. She couldn't help it. When Naruto was his close to her, she blushed madly.

"I'm exhausted," Naruto panted. When Hinata looked up at him he stated, "Gai and Lee decided to give me a surprise training session at 5:00 A.M. this morning."

Hinata giggled and Naruto smiled down at her.

Shino's right eyebrow twitched.

"Man, Kurenai went all out at practice today, right Shino?" Kiba asked as he flipped through the menu. Akumaru sat content in Kiba's lap, panting because of the humidity.

Shino just nodded his head as he saw Hinata start to play with her fingers.

Shino's left eyebrow twitched.

"Eh, Hinata. What are you getting?" Naruto asked Hinata, oblivious as always to Hinata's blushes. He just gave her one of his dopey smiles, which made her play with her fingers even more. Shino didn't miss it. He didn't miss anything that _his_ Hinata did.

"W-well." Hinata said looking at her menu, but not reading any of the words. She swallowed and looked back at Naruto. "I'm not quite s-sure," Hinata answered trying to hide her flaming face with the menu.

"Hm," Naruto started looking through his menu. "Well, tell me if you find anything. Nothing really looks too good. Tell me what you get and I'll get the same," Naruto said smiling at the menu covering her beet red face.

Before she could answer she heard three kunai hit the table by her side. To be exact, right in front of Naruto.

"What the hell was that for, baka?!" Naruto yelled at Shino, drawling attention to them. Naruto already pulled out his own kunai.

Hinata looked up from her menu to see Shino and Naruto standing right in front of each other.

"Is this another one of your "I've just helped you become a better ninja" routines," Kiba sighed looking up from his menu only to see Shino storming out of the restaurant. _What the hell is up with him?_

"Come back here baka!" Naruto said running after Shino. "What the hell was that for," Naruto demanded as he stepped in front of Shino.

"If you don't get out of my way I swear I'll fucking kill you," Shino growled menacingly low for Naruto's ears alone. This was the one person that always stood in the way. The one person everyone else looked up to and the one person he despised.

Naruto was about to say something else, but thought better of it and walked back over to the table, but not without muttering a distinct "Asshole" right in front of Shino's face.

_That's what I'm starting to think too. _Shino put money on the table for the food he hadn't even ordered and left without a glance or word to anyone.

_. . . Not even me. _

Kiba looked up at Hinata when she abruptly stood up. She stalked over to the counter and paid for the food she hadn't even ordered and left after Shino.

"Hey!" Naruto whined, "Why is Hinata going after him? He's the one who was having a dramatic mental breakdown!"

"Get over it. We get free food." Kiba said while looking back at the menu. He tapped over the food he decided he would order for himself, then went in search for what would be most appetizing for Akumaru.

"Hinata is very noble. She picked her teammate over her friend," Lee stated appreciatively.

**(X)**

"S-Shino-kun," Hinata said in a ragged breath. Right when Shino walked out of the restaurant, he dashed off into the village, leading her on a wild goose chase. Hinata had been chasing him down blocks until he started to finally slow down. "Stop now, please."

Shino didn't even give her a look over his shoulder to acknowledge her. He just started his quick pace up again.

"I'm n-not going to chase you anymore, s-so just stop." Hinata was so sick and tired of him and his childish mood swings. What happened to the 'I'll become good for you. I promise.' What a load of crap. The only thing that has happened since she tried to go out with him, which she really even hadn't yet, was the feeling of their friendship slowly disappearing. _And in only two days! This was totally not worth it. He was definitely not worth it._

Thirty minutes had passed when Shino finally quit his jog around Konoha. He landed on a random roof and stood on the edge of it. He couldn't explain all the feeling that kept on plaguing him. Jealousy, anger, regret, disappointment, annoyance, and even a little bit of, pain. Shino, of course, never expressed his feelings. He thought he could always keep his emotions kept in check. He was proven wrong today.

He sat down and looked over the buzzing night streets of Konoha. He placed his index fingers over his temples and tried to calm his ragging headache.

Shino felt Hinata's chakra when she landed on the roof. He didn't bother looking over at her. What was the point in trying? It was a lost cause that he thought he could overcome, but apparently not.

Hinata quietly without hesitation sat by Shino. Their was a strained silence that neither really welcomed, but both were grateful the other wasn't about to get angry and yell. Hinata put clasped her hands and looked down at the street below her.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said after awhile. She wouldn't look at Shino as she said it, instead she kept her eyes focused on the pretty lights below.

"About what?" Shino asked with no emotion.

Hinata didn't answer, because truthfully, she had no idea what she was supposed to be sorry about. Who knew anymore?

"If you don't know what your sorry about, then don't say it," Shino said as he looked over at her.

"Kay," Hinata answered looking at him. She moved towards him after a brief moment and reached for his sunglasses, but her action was put on hold when Shino grabbed hold onto her wrists and put them on his chest while he moved so both his legs were laid out and Hinata was in the middle.

"You've lost your eye privileges," Shino stated casually as he held on lightly onto her wrists, telling her she could get away through body language.

"Why?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the side. "What did I do?"

Shino looked at her through his sunglasses and all he could think about was how innocent she was. The look she was giving him was not but a childish face of confusion. He abruptly stood up and placed Hinata away from him.

_It isn't worth it._

He leaped down the rooftop and into the buzzing streets, leaving an unexplainable hurt in Hinata's chest.

So she ran after him. It hurt too much. Maybe she was just another one of the weaklings, just as her father use to say, and hey maybe he was actually right. But she didn't care. She was tired of Shino's unexplainable moods and she desperately wanted to understand them more than ever.

So when she grabbed his jacket and pulled it back roughly. Shino looked at her over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

"If you don't s-spend the rest of t-the day with m-me," Hinata said trembling. The tears were already starting to well up in her white orbs. "Then I w-won't ever s-speak to you again."

_What a childish threat. _

**(X)**

Shino cradled Hinata in his lap as he looked down at the water of the lake. Shino couldn't ignore her request when she looked so damn sad and vulnerable at him. And practically begging him to spend the day with him, how the hell could he say no to a request like that? They were seated on a small boulder surrounded by many others by the edge of the lake.

Shino entwined his fingers into Hinata's hair, slowly twisting it into a curl, then unwinding it. Hinata dug her face into his shoulder, sighing contently, but one thing kept on making her uneasy.

"Why did you get angry at me?" Hinata asked Shino's shoulder.

"Because I'm a jealous, unbearable ass whenever you give attention to other people," Shino answered truthfully.

Hinata was quite and didn't lift her face from his shoulder as he continued toying with her hair. _It feels good. _

When Shino stood up he lifted Hinata with him then set her down on her own two feet. "It's almost noon," Shino stated as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Are you hungry?" Shino asked.

_No, but I want to go wherever you do. _"Yes, let's go to that new Sea Food restaurant they just recently built." Hinata said as she pulled one of Shino's hands out of his pocket and grabbed one for herself.

**(X)**

Sakura yawned as she stretched catlike on Tenten's floor covered in a mountain of blankets. She looked up to see a cat clock saying 11:47 A.M. and sunk back down to the floor. Way to early for her. Especially after one of the weirdest nights of her life, she groaned when Sai's face formed into her head and dug her face into her pillow.

Sakura stood up to find the others still sleeping soundly. She made her way into the bathroom and took a long shower. When she walked back out into Tenten's bedroom it was 12:23 PM. She scrunched her wet hair into a bun with her bangs hanging on her forehead.

Sakura was wearing a white light brown shirt with her white under shirt showing where it her shirt was buttoned open a bit at the top with la pair of light brown shorts. She decided the rest of the girls wouldn't awake until much later so decided to pack her stuff up and go home.

_I wonder how Hinata's training went. _

Sakura decided to go for a walk after she dropped of her stuff at her home. As she walked down a street with not to many, but not to little people walking about, she ran into Lee, Kiba, and Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HEY!" Naruto screamed over the voices of the other people. "COME WALK WITH ME!"

"Naruto! Quit yelling like a child!" Sakura yelled back a little louder. She stomped over to the three and smiled when Kiba smacked Naruto and Naruto smacked him back.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Lee smiled as he waved at her.

"Morning Lee," Sakura smiled back.

"MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto beamed up at her.

"Quit yelling Naruto!" Sakura glared daggers at him

"Morning to you, Sakura-_chan," _Sai said as he walked up to the group. Sai was wearing a black mesh shirt with long black pants covering his legs. He stopped right by Sakura and gave her a fake smile.

"Since when did you add a chan to my name?" Sakura glared up at Sai.

_How dare he call me that! AH! _Inner Sakura fumed.

"Since last night when I stole your-" Sakura cut him off by closing her hand across his mouth. This was not happening!

Naruto and Kiba looked curiously at Sakura and Kiba. "Stole what?" They both asked in union.

Sakura looked back at the three shinobi nervously. "Ah, er, you know Sai, he always says random things," Sakura laughed nervously and ushered Sai away form the group. "Sai, your such a joker," Sakura said in a noticeably fake laugh.

"I'm not doing this joking your talking about Sakura-chan," Sai looked over his shoulder at the pink haired girl that was pushing him to a bookstore. Once they entered Sakura grasped his hand and dragged him down the fiction aisle to talk in private. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sakura shrieked at him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Sai said looking at Sakura head on. "You asked me a question and I answered you."

"You nearly told them that you have my-" Sakura covered her own mouth this time. She exhaled a long breath of air and stuck her finger at sigh and gave him an annoyed look. "Give them back."

"Your panties?" Sai asked with an emotionless voice and face. He tilted his head to the side as he awaited her answer, which was a crimson blush that covered her entire face.

"Don't say it out loud!" Sakura yelled as she punched at Sai in embarrassment. "Your so, so!" Sakura didn't know what to say, so she kept on punching at him.

Sai swiftly took hold onto her arms and dragged them to her sides, restraining her attacks. He moved so fast that even she couldn't react. She blushed a furious red as Sai pushed his lips on hers. He nibbled at her bottom lip. Sakura's eyebrows etched up in frustration. Sai let go of her hands and lightly skimmed her arms with his own. He slowly and carefully let his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura leaped back panting. "What is wrong with you Sai!?" Sakura demanded as she placed her fingers on her swollen lower lip.

"I don't believe anything is wrong with me," Sai stated as he looked at Sakura. "I once read in one of Kakashi's books that a woman's eyes can glaze over once she is filled with a driven lust. Either that, or she is about to cry," Sai stated matter of fact like as he pushed Sakura into a bookcase.

"Get off you pervert," Sakura muttered as she looked away from him, the ground, the ceiling, anything but him.

Sai undid Sakura's bun and ran his fingers through the partially wet strands. "You know what, not once," he whispered lightly in Sakura's ear. She blushed harder when he got closer to her. "Have you said Sasuke-kun. I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to be your Sasuke-kun."

"Wha-what gave you that crazy idea!" Sakura demanded as she finally looked at him.

"So then, you want me because of me than?" Sai asked innocently.

"Ah…" Sakura was at a lost of words.

_AH! THIS GUY! _Inner Sakura fumed.

**(X)**

Hinata walked hand in hand with Shino down the street to her house. After they left the Sea Food restaurant the two trained for a bit, went back to the lake, and then went out to some of the shops, really incoherent things. The day seemed to fly by in bliss. Hinata felt so right with the man's hand she was holding onto. She looked at their clasped hands and blushed lightly. He mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but didn't want to ruin the relaxing silence, so kept quiet.

Hinata saw the Hyuuga Estate come into view and sighed. She really didn't want to leave Shino. Suddenly he twirled her around then pulled her into his embrace. She opened her mouth in surprise and Shino was glad. He instinctively slid his tongue into her sweet, innocent mouth. Hinata's eyes widened and she grasped Shino's shoulders. She felt his tongue skim her tongue and she closed her eyes and moaned. He lightly pulled her closer to him and nipped at her lower lip. He hesitantly left her mouth and went to her sensitive neck.

"S-shino-kun," Hinata murmured unintelligently. She ran her fingers through his spiky, raven hair. Shino nibbled on her collarbone then gradually traveled up to her mouth again, his hot breath mingled with her own. Hinata hesitantly took hold of Shino's face and kissed him back slowly. She heard Shino groan mostly from her sweet, innocent kiss, but partially from the stupefied look on Kiba's face.

"What. The. Fuck." Kiba said as he stared at the most unlikely people he could possibly comprehend being together making out in a public street for everyone to see.

Hinata jumped at the sound of Kiba's voice, but didn't leap out of Shino's arms, Shino noted with satisfactory. She slowly turned around to look at Kiba while Shino laid his head on Hinata's shoulder. "Um, er, Kiba-kun, I, well we," she flustered embarrassed. And Shino breathing lightly in her ear didn't help the situation at all.

Shino decided to end her mortification and slowly let go of her. He took hold of her hand and led her away from Kiba, "Met me at the BBQ restaurant you and Shikamaru usually eat at." That was the only explanation he gave the dumbfounded Kiba.

Hinata looked down at the ground. She couldn't even muster the strength to look at the perplexed Kiba. In what seemed like seconds they made it to the Hyuuga Estate. Shino kissed Hinata lightly on the mouth.

"Are you upset Kiba may tell people," Shino murmured against Hinata's lips.

"I'm n-not sure," Hinata answered truthfully, but she was a bit than more distracted by Shino's lips lightly caressing her own.

"No one will find out," Shino added casually as he kissed her forehead.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked when he was about to turn to leave. He looked back at her to see her fidgeting with her fingers. "Why are you only nice to m-me when were alone, but if other people are around, I-it's like y-you hate me, or something." She had to get it off her chest.

Shino swiftly took her chin into his hand, pulling her eyes up to his covered ones. "If I make you feel that way, then I don't mean it." He released her chin and took off his sunglasses. He gave her a look that sent shivers throughout her body.

_I love his eyes. _

He lightly pulled her into his embrace. "I find I want to be near you more desperately every passing day," he whispered into her ear. Hinata was about to tell him she felt the same way, but she heard the front door click open, Shino disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"Oh, hello Hinata-san," the one of many family maids chirped. "How was your day?"

"I couldn't describe it if I tried," Hinata answered quietly as she fidgeted with her fingers again.

**(X)**

Hinata took out her piece of paper which was somewhat crumpled. She added her newest regret.

_I shouldn't of been honest with how I felt. That's just dragging us both slowly in. I'm betraying Naruto. I'm a horrible person. I should have lied and went home like nothing was wrong. _

**(X)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****I'm going to be away from a computer for about a month, so a new chapter will take awhile. So very sorry!!**

**MBE- **So **sorry** for the long wait! My trip took way longer than I expected and not to mention school exams (which I still need to study for by the way) and yada, yada, yada. I feel so bad for making my **lovely **reviewers wait! I just recently got onto the computer and saw all your reviews and I felt real bad for making you all wait so long. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I'm in a rush. I have to pack, because yes, I'm leaving for another place, again. _**Thank you again for reviewing. Much appreciated!!**_

**Yours Truly, **

**RJA**

**(X)**

_**Review Responding:**_

**faithxLink:** YOU!! You made me feel the guiltiest of all! lol Just kidding, thanks for your very nice reviews. You like your chapters long and I like my reviews long, so we're basically on the same level here. Thanks again!!

**PurpleSpark:** Aw shucks, thanks. Hope I didn't do to bad on this chapter XD

**Slola and Lama** : Slola- Sorry about the OOC-ness. I seem to be doing that a lot, so I tried to make them more like themselves, but remember, when it's just Hinata and Shino alone, they do act differently. SECRET LOVERS! Lol Just kidding. Man I'm tired.

Lama- Your wish is my command.

Thank you for your reviews.

**Phantom's Allure**: lol Yeah, I get so caught up in what I'm thinking, I lose sight in how the character is suppose to be acting : ) Thanks for reviewing.

**Kichou**: Continued. Thanks for your review and glad you love it.

**Thanks also to anyone I might have missed!!**

**(X)**

_**Preview for Chapter 5**_

"_It's n-not that c-cold," Hinata stammered as she was snatched onto Shino's lap and into his warm arms. _

"_I want to hold you," Shino stated as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. _

"_Oh," Hinata squeaked at the contact of their skin. She could swear he was deliberately breathing on her back on purpose. _

_The room filled with a silence that was for once not awkward. _

_I love it when he holds me… but. _

"_My father could walk in any minute," Hinata said trying to squirm out of Shino's vice grip. She turned to see Shino looking at something from afar. She turned to see what he was looking at. _

_A crumpled piece of paper on her desk with "My Regrets" seen at the top, but thankfully everything else was hidden. She felt Shino shift her off his lap. _

_Oh no. _


End file.
